Darksiders : Fears Geschichte Ch3
by Vaneey
Summary: Fear, Vitani, Chantal und Cinder sind eine andere Gruppe von Reiter der Apokalypse. Die 4 weiblichen Nephilims sind nun Erwachsen, und müssen nun eine Abschlussprüfung bestehen. Aber am Ende geschieht jedoch was unerklärliches.


**Kapitel 3 : Die Abschlussprüfung**

13 Jahre später

Fear war jetzt 23 Jahre alt. Sie und ihre Schwestern wurden liebevoll von Uriel großgezogen. Das Gerücht der Mädchen hat sich schon bereits herumgesprochen, daher waren alle erst erstaunt und verwundert, aber sie kamen trotz diese Überraschung gut zurecht, im Gegensatz zu Krieg, auf dem sie Hass hatten, bis auf Uriel. Fear hatte in den letzten Jahren viel gelernt, und hat zusammen mit ihre Schwerstern eine Abschlussprüfung vor sich, die am nächsten Tag an der Militärbasis stattfinden sollte. Sie und Vitani besitzen die besten Angriffe und Tricks der gesamten Gruppe. Fear lernte sogar von sich selbst aus das Schattenbändigen, was ihr im Blut lag. Damit konnte sie sich im Schatten tarnen, oder auch als Angriff benutzen z.B. einen tödlichen Schattenschlag. Chantal und Cinder hingegen, waren sehr schlecht in der Ausbildung, da sie meist was anderes im Kopf hatten wie faulenzen, Jungs und Partys, und daher gefährdeten sie ihren guten Ruf als Reiterinnen. Das passte Abbadon überhaupt nicht und musste daher was dagegen unternehmen. Der nächste Tag brach an. Fear hatte einen gesunden Schlaf, aber war etwas nervös, da dies ihr größter Tag werden würde. Sie wecke ihre Schwestern im Nebenzimmer, um sich vorzubereiten, aber sie merkte das Vitani nur da war, während Chantal und Cinder weg waren_." Wo zum Teufel sind meine 2 Schwestern ! " _Fear fragte sich selbst, und weckte ihre Schwester. _" Fear, w… wo sind Cinder und Chantal ? "_ Vitani wunderte sich. _" Egal, wir müssen zu Militärbasis, sofort ! Du weißt, wir haben heute eine Abschlussprüfung erfolgreich zu absolvieren, komm ! "_ Fear zog ihre Schwester aus ihrem Bett und ging mit ihr aus dem Haus. 10 Minuten später an der Basis angekommen, waren schon viele Zuschauer an ihre Plätzen. Fear und Vitani wussten, sie mussten dieses mal Ernst bleiben, und ihre Gegner keine Gnade zeigen. Aber bevor sie zu der großen Gittertür zugingen, der zum Eingang des Arena´s führte, mussten sie natürlich erstmal eine Waffe am Wahlbrett aussuchen. Natürlich nahm Fear als erste ihre 2 Lieblings- und Hauptwaffen, Sensen. _" Hm ! Mit meine 2 Babys hier mache ich zusammen mit meine Schwester alle in der Arena kalt ! " _sprach sie mit tiefer Stimme. Vitani nahm ihr Lieblings Schwert _" Oh ja ! Jetzt sind alle fällig! "_. An der Seite des Wahlbrettes stand ein großer Stall, indem 2 ungewöhnliche Pferde feststeckten. Eines hatte eine glühende Mähne, das eine blasse lila Farbe hatte, während das andere eisblaue, glühende Mähne hatte. Die Pferde schnaubten und wieherten unruhig. Fear blickte auf das lila glühende Pferd, während es ein eindringlichen Blick in Fear´s Augen hatte. _" Sie heißt Saphir " _Fears Stimme wirkte ruhig. _" und das andere heißt Moon, aber, was machen diese Pferde hier ! Warum wurden sie gefangen ? " _Vitani fragte sich. Fear brachte ihre Sensen an ihrer Taille an _" komm schon Vitani, wir müssen los ! "_ sie rief ihrer Schwester zu, zu kommen. Zusammen gingen selbstbewusst und mit aufrechter Gang auf die Tür zu. Jetzt ging es los. Abbadon und Uriel waren schon am Platz neben der Jury des Stadions, hielt noch eine kurze Rede, bevor die beiden Schwestern ihren ersten Gegner zur Gesicht bekommen_. " Meine Damen und Herren, Höllenwachen und Fürsten. Willkommen beim ersten Höhepunkt des Abends. Wir veranstalten Heute einen ganz besonderen Kampf, der ganz nach eurem Geschmack sein dürfte. Ich präsentiere euch 2 Schwestern, selten und mächtig. 2 Schwestern der Macht und Magie. Freut euch auf die einzigartigen, Fear und Vitani, die Reiterinnen der Apokalypse ! " _Alle brüllten und jubelten im Stadion. Langsam begann sich die schwere Tür vor Fear und ihre Schwester zu bewegen, und sie gingen los_. " WOW, wenn ich nicht bald sterben müsste, dann würde ich sagen es ist richtig toll ! " _Vitani sprach mit einem wunderndem Blick im Gesicht_. " Ich habe ein ganz dummes Gefühl ! " _Fear schaute zu Abbadon, wie er die Arme verkreuzte, und einen mürrischen Blick auf die Mädchen hatte. Vitani schaute fröhlich zu Fear, legte einen Arm um _sie " Ach das sind nur die Schmetterlinge im Bauch sonst nichts, glaub mir ich weiß das. " _Fear kuckte Vitani verwirrend an, als ob sie nicht wüsste was sie hier gerade für ein komisches Zeug redete. Sie gingen mit einem Sarkastischen Blick auf die Mitte des Stadions zu. _" Und ihre Gegner. Ihr habt sie schon bereits gesehen und wart begeistert. Es ist niemand geringeres, als die Zwillinge des Terrors, die Panzerschwänze ! Möge dieser Kampf beginnen ! " _Alle klatschten und schreiten wie verrückte rum, während die Jury ein Zeichen zu die Zugbrückenleitern gab, die auf der anderen Seite des Stadions standen und sie zogen die Tür hoch. Aus dem dunklen und kleinen Raum kamen 2 riesige, mutierte Drachen, die keine Flügel, dafür aber einen langen, gepanzerten Schwanz hatten. Ihre einzige Schwachstelle, der Bauch, der Rest war nur so mit Panzerplatten bedeckt. Einer von ihnen versuchte Fear schon aus der Ferne mit seinem Schwanz zu Peitschen, aber sie wich geschickt mit einem Rückwärtssalto aus, holte ihre Sensen raus und ging auf Angriffsstellung. _" Tz ! Das ist doch keine Herausforderung für mich ! "_ ihre Stimme war verärgert und bedrohlich. Sie erkannte der ihre Schwachstellen sofort, und rannte auf eines der Panzerschwänze zu, und mit einem Aufwärtsschlag betäubte sie diesen Drachen für eine kurze Zeit, und haute in das Tier mit ihre Waffen ein. Dies wiederholte sie ein paar mal. Nach das 4. Mal, brach das Tier zusammen, schnell benutzte Fear einen drehbaren Schattenumhang, und löste einen Schattenschlag frei, der das Tier in die Luft schleuderte. Fear sprang hoch und packte ihr Gegner aus der Luft, und umwirbelte es ein paar mal und mit einem heftigen Fußschlag stürzte das Tier blitz schnell zu Boden und krachte in die Oberschicht ein. Dann aus der Luft drehte sie sich sehr schnell mit ihrer Sensen und löste eine Kreissäge aus und zerschmetterte es_. " Also, das war doch gar nichts ! Da sind ja Schnecken noch stärker als dieses… Ding ! " _Fear war empört. Sie schaute zu Vitani, zu sehen wie sie das Tier erledigte in Handumdrehen. _" Hey Schwesterherz, meinst du nicht, die haben hier keine richtigen Herausforderungen für uns ? " _Vitani sprach mit verärgerter Stimme. Fear nickte ihr stimmend zu. _" Gut gemacht wirklich gut gemacht. Tretet vor Fear und Vitani, und genießt euer Rum." _Indem Moment kamen einige Engel, mit den 2 Pferden von vorhin. _" Fear sieh nur ! " , " Saphir und Moon ! " _Fear konnte das nicht glauben. Sie schaute wütend zu Abbadon. _" Sollen diese Pferde etwa unser Gewinn sein ! Was soll dieses Spielchen hier ! " _Saphir wurde Wild, als sie merkte wie wütend Fear war, und riss sich los. Dabei rannte sie auf Fear zu und stupste sie an ihrer Schulter an_. " Mach dir keine Sorgen Saphir ! Ich werde uns hier rausholen ! " _Fear versprach es Saphir. Sie stieg auf das Pferd, und Saphir wieherte und stampfte mit ihre mächtigen Hufen_. " Unglaublich ! Das Gerücht ist wirklich wahr ! Fear ist die Herrin von Saphir ! Sie sind wieder vereint ! "_ Die Jury kam vor Staunen nicht mehr raus. Die Zuschauer waren außer Rand und Band vor Begeisterung_. " Saphir und Moon wurden also damals von uns getrennt, aber das werde ich nicht noch mal zulassen ! " _Fear war mit Saphir wieder vereint, Vitani und Moon ebenfalls. Nun schnappte die Jury wieder das Mikrofon _" Seit ihr bereit für mehr ? " _Die Zuschauer konnten nur jubeln und brüllten das ganze Stadion voll_. " Schön, schön. Dann lasst die Dämonen raus Jungs ! "_ Die Jury gab die Jungs einen Signal, die 2. Tür des Gegners hochzuziehen. Und indem Moment, als alle ihre Augen auf die Tür blickten, verschwand Abbadon aus dem Stadion.

Er flog zurück in seine Bücherei, um nicht gestört zu werden. Er saß sich hin und überlegte _" Bis jetzt läuft alles gut ! Fear und Vitani sind hervorragende Handlager für uns ! Sie werden unsere Stadt beschützen, und somit meine Leute. Die Chance darf ich nicht verpassen ! Und das Chantal und Cinder betrifft, phh ! Die müssen ausgelöscht werden, sie sind keine große Hilfe ! " _Abbadon führte böses im Schilde. Er rief einige Höllenwachen hierbei. Sie machten die Eingangstür auf, und 4 von ihnen kamen ins Raum._ " Jungs, ich habe eine Aufgabe für euch ! Bringt mir Chantal und Cinder lebend hierher, 2 der Apokalyptische Reiterinnen ! Ich habe das Gefühl, wir müssen was loswerden ! " _Abbadon gab das Befehl, mit einigen Engelsbestien nach Stadion zu fliegen und die 2 Schwestern zu entführen. _" Jawohl Herr ! " _Antworteten die Höllenwachen, und gingen wieder raus. Sie riefen mit einer speziellen Pfeife die Engelsbestien her, und flogen in Richtung Stadion.

Im Stadion herrschte Chaos. Die 2. Tür wurde hochgezogen, während Fear und Vitani zusammen auf ihre Pferde saßen, und abwarteten. Aus der Tür kamen viele kleine 4 beinern Dämonen, 2 große Dämonen, die an jeder hand 2 angewachsene große Klauen hatten, und 2 Eiskriegerdämonen. Fear lachte _" Also wirklich. Wollt ihr mich in die Arme nehmen ? "_ Vitani antwortete auf ihre Frage _" Es wäre durchaus interessant, mal gegen einen männlichen Nephilim zu kämpfen " _sie schwärmte wieder mal. Fear verdrehte nur ihre Augen. _" Ach Vitani, du und deine Jungs . Bleib bei Sache ! Jetzt bekommen diese Dämonen das, was sie schon immer haben wollten ! " _Fear grinste, konnte kaum abwarten das Dämonenblut an ihre Sensen kleben zu haben_. " Ach ja ? Was denn ? " _Vitani fragte ahnungslos, während Fear sie anschaute mit einem bösen lächeln in ihrem Gesicht. _" Der Zorn der Apokalyptischen Reiterinnen ! " _Fear stürmte mit ihrem Pferd Saphir auf die Menge der Dämonen zu. Sie schwang elegant mit ihrer Sense, und trennte die ersten 3 Dämonen auf einmal die Köpfe ab. Vitani stach eines der Dämonen in seinem Bauch, und stieg vom ihrem Pferd mit dem erstochenen Dämonen. Dieser wird von Vitani mit ihrem Schwert zur Boden gepresst und sie stach in seinem Kopf ein. Fear stieg ebenfalls von ihrem Pferd und stand nun Auge in Auge mit einem der größeren Dämonen, der mit den großen Klauen. Dieser brüllt in Fear´s Gesicht. _" Boaaah ! Hey du übergewichtiges, fettes, hässliches Großmaul ! Es gibt einen sehr wirksamen Produkt, und das nennt sich Zahnpasta! " _Der Dämon schaute Fear verwirrt an, und so dumm wie er ist überlegt er was ein Zahnpasta war. Fear holte ihre Sensen raus. Der Dämon war wütend und holte zu einem Schlag aus, Fear aber wich geschickt mit einem Seitensprung aus und griff sofort an. Sie rutschte wieder zur Seite und trennte einen Arm des Dämonen ab.Dann schlug sie 3 mal mit bloßer Faust ins Maul und machte dann einen Kinnhaken. Als der Dämon kurzer zeit betäubt war, sprang sie auf seinem Kopf, und zog an seine Kette, das er um seinem Hals trug, und brach sein Genick_. " Das kommt davon, wenn man sich mit der Angst anlegt ! Tz, dummer Dämon ! So ne große Fresse zeigen, aber dann kein guter Kampf liefern !" _Fear schaute auf die anderen Dämonen, wie Vitani sie fertig machte mit ihr übergroßes Schwert. Jetzt waren nur noch die 2 Eiskrieger übrig. Fear knöpfte eines dieser riesigen Krieger vor_ " Hey Eiszapfen ! Was dagegen wenn ich dich kalt mache ? " _Der Eiskrieger schwang nur sein großes Schwert in Fear´s Richtung, _" Ok. Das nehme ich als Ja ! " _Fear schlug zu. Ihre Sensen entriss ein Panzerteil nach den anderen des Kriegers ab, bis er nur noch als knochiger Gestell enthüllt wird. _" Wie dünn bist du denn ? " _Fear lachte _" Magersüchtig oder was ? " _Der Krieger schwang wieder sein Schert, Fear aber hielt seinen Schwertschlag auf, und entriss es aus seine Hände, und schlug in mit seiner eigene Waffe 2 mal ein, und er zerfällt in Einzelteile_. " Schlechtes Timing von ihm. " _Vitani schaute auf ihre Schwester, als sie mit ihrem Gegner fertig war, wie sie die Dämonen nur auslachte. _" Großartig, wirklich großartig. Nun, mir scheint wir haben es hier doch mit Größe zu tun. Diese 2 weibliche Nephilims haben alle besiegt denen wir präsentiert haben. Aber jetzt gibt es noch einen Bonuskampf ! OK zieht die nächste Tür hoch Jungs ! " _Die Jury gab dieses Befehl. Fear merkte, das Abbadon nicht mehr an seinem Platz saß, und vermutete schlimmes. _" Cool ein Bonuskampf ! " _Vitani glitzerte vor freude, noch jemanden zu verprügeln. _" Vitani ! Wo ist Abbadon ! " _Fear reagierte misstrauisch_. " Ich weiß nicht ! " _Antwortet ihre Schwester ahnungslos. Die nächste Tür wurde hochgezogen. Fear und Vitani konnten ihre Augen nicht glauben. Es waren Chantal und Cinder, denen sie gegenüber auftreten sollten. Fear schüttelte ihren Kopf. Sie und Vitani gingen im Kreis mit Chantal und Cinder, Auge in Auge_. " Chantal, Cinder, ich kämpfe nicht gegen euch ! "_ Fear flüsterte. _" Fear, Vitani, entspannt euch. Wir bieten der Meute nur eine gute Show während wir überlegen was wir tun könnten ! " _Chantal flüsterte zurück. Plötzlich aber geschieht was unerklärliches. Einer der Wände des Stadions wurde durch einen riesigen Stein zerstört, und alles stäubte auf. Die Zuschauer, die Mädchen sowohl auch die Jury husteten und atmeten den aufgewirbelten Staub ein, und konnten nichts sehen. Sie geritten in Panik und ergriffen die Flucht _" W… was ist hier los ? " _Fear konnte nichts mehr sehen, und hustete wie verrückt. Einige Engelsbestien mit je einem Höllenwachenreiter flogen direkt in die Staubbedeckte Arena, während es drohte, zu zerfallen. Wie beauftragt ergriffen sie Fear und Vitanis Schwestern. _" Bleib weg von mir ! Hilfe ! " _Cinder und Chantal schrieen rum, und wurden von diese Entführt und davongetragen. _" Chantal ! Cinder ! " _Fear hustete, aber versuchte sie mitten im Staubnebel zu finden, aber ohne Erfolg. Zurück bleiben nur 2 aufgebrachte Schwestern, mitten in einem zerstörten Stadion. Langsam begann sich der Staub aufzulösen, und Fear sah eine Katastrophe. Das Stadion war komplett zerstört. Viele Einzelteile lagen auf den dreckigen Boden rum. Es gab tote, die unter den Resten der Ruinen lagen. Der Boden war nur mit Blut, Staub und Steine übersät. Fear suchte ihre Schwester an einige zerstörte Stellen, und fand Vitani auf dem Boden keuchend und hustend. _" Vitani ! Alles in Ordnung ! "_ Fear kniete sich nieder zu ihrer Schwester. _" M… mach dir keine Sorgen Fear. Mir geht es gut. " _Vitani beruhigte ihre Schwester_. " Unsere Schwestern sind weg Vitani ! Sie wurden vor unsere Augen entführt ! " _Fear konnte sich nicht beruhigen. Fear ging in Kreis rum, bis aber Uriel besorgt angeflogen kam. _" Fear, Vitani ! Geht's euch gut ! Was ist passiert verdammt noch mal ! " _Uriel ging auf die beiden Reiterinnen zu_. " Unsere Schwestern Chantal und Cinder wurden entführt ! Warum zum Teufel ! Ich schwöre, wenn sie meine Schwestern was antun, dann … ! "_ Fear zerstörte aus ihrer Wut eine große Wand mit ihre Sensen. _" Fear beruhige dich ! Das bringt jetzt auch nichts ! Wir müssen sie suchen. Kommt ! "_ Fear half ihrer Schwester auf, und suchten zusammen mit Uriel nach ihre Schwestern.


End file.
